


Part 1: Talking about feelings

by Yagamisan



Series: Don't belong to anyone [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagamisan/pseuds/Yagamisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia and Peter have been seeing each other for a while. But what is the nature of their relationship, and where is it going?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 1: Talking about feelings

It wasn’t exactly a walk on the beach dating Peter Hale. First of all, it wasn’t really dating as much as hanging out at his place and occasionally hooking up. Recently, it had been a lot of hooking up. Maybe it had something to do with the lunar eclipse that was going to occur in a few days. Secondly, no one could find out about it. Peter didn’t really care, but it would be social suicide for me if the people at school knew where I was every other night. Because, it had really become every other night. He wasn’t possessive or needy, he couldn’t care less whether or not I was his, or if I was seeing other people, but he seemed to really like hanging out with me. Even on the nights that didn’t lead to any… action. He was content, relaxed, even happy, when I was around. So I guess he didn’t want our relationship to change or end. Nevertheless, he didn’t make things easy for me when he turned up outside school one day. At first I just assumed he wasn’t there to see me, so I pretended I didn’t see him. But as I walked past him, he grabbed my arm.  
\- Are you ignoring me, Mia? he said with a grin.  
\- Uhm…  
I looked back at my friends who were looking quite puzzled. The last time they saw Peter he wasn’t exactly friendly, and they hadn’t forgotten about the time he almost got us all killed. Scott was just about to walk over to us when I smiled reassuring at him. He stopped in his step and gave me a look of “Are you sure?” and I nodded. I turned back to Peter.  
\- Ashamed of me? he said in a teasing voice.  
I felt relieved when he dragged me into his car and we left.  
\- Who cares what they think? he said after I had explained why I had been acting weird, they’re a bunch of stuck up kids.  
\- I’m a stuck up kid too, remember? I replied, it’s not only that it’s you. If my parents find out I’m dating a guy your age…  
\- Hey now, I’m not that old. Plus, we’re not dating.  
I sighed and looked out the window.  
\- I know, I said.

One good thing about kind of dating Peter Hale was that he was a really good chef. A typical night always started with a delicious meal, more often than not accompanied by a few glasses of wine.  
\- The lasagna will be ready in about five minutes, Peter said as we entered his flat.  
I forced a smile. I somehow felt bad about being there. Maybe it was seeing Scott’s face when I left with Peter, or what he had said in the car. Something wasn’t right.  
\- I’ll go… freshen up, I said and went into his bathroom.  
Another good thing about… being with Peter was his bathtub. It was the fancy kind with bubbles and massage and everything. I had only tried it once, but it had been heavenly. There was room for two in there, but Peter had thought, rightfully, that I wanted to be alone in there. Another good thing about Peter – he gave me space. A little too much at times. But we weren’t dating, so I guess that’s normal. My phone made a noise. I had just gotten a new phone and I wasn’t used to the ringtones yet. It turned out this little tune meant text message. It was from Stiles.  
“Hey, what’s up? In general, but mostly what’s up with you and Peter Hale? Scott told me he picked you up after school. Are you okay?”  
I smiled a bit at his concern. I had been meaning to tell him, and the others, about my relationship with Peter, but I didn’t know where to start. I didn’t even know what to call it. He wasn’t my boyfriend, and we weren’t booty callers. I had to give Stiles an answer now, though, or else he’d go out of his way to find me and make sure I was okay. I started writing a text message back. Then I erased it and started over. I really didn’t know what to tell him. My phone started vibrating and making an even stranger noise. It was ringing. I answered.  
\- Mia speaking.  
\- Hey, it’s Stiles.  
\- Oh, hey. I was just about to text you back.  
\- Yeah, sorry, I kind of couldn’t wait for that. Are you okay?  
\- I’m fine, Stiles. Don’t worry.  
He went quiet for a while.  
\- Are you with Peter?  
I swallowed hard. Now or never.  
\- Yeah, we’re… I mean… yeah.  
\- Do you want me to come and get you?  
Did I? Right now I kind of did. Maybe I was a little angry with Peter. We weren’t supposed to be seen together, he knew that. He knew, and decided to ignore it. Classic Peter Hale.  
\- No, I said, it’s okay. Can we talk about this tomorrow?  
I chickened out. I should just tell Stiles everything, no matter how much it would confuse him. But I just couldn’t. Not right now.  
\- Are you sure you’re okay?  
\- Yes. Thanks for checking up on me, though.  
\- No problem. Call me or text me if you need me, alright?  
I couldn’t stop the smile spreading in my face. Stiles was awesome.  
\- Sure, I will. See you tomorrow.  
We hung up and I went out of the bathroom. The dinner was ready and Peter was pouring us some wine.  
\- It’s a good thing my bathroom doubles as a phone booth, Peter said and handed me a glass.  
\- Yeah, great acoustics in there, I said with a smile.

After dinner we sat down on his couch.  
\- So what’s new? he asked and started playing with my hair.  
\- Peter, you saw me yesterday. Nothing new has happened.  
\- It’s more than twenty-four hours ago, he said, you must have been having a lot of interesting thoughts.  
\- What do you care?  
He rolled his eyes.  
\- Isn’t this what you want? Talking about feelings and whatever?  
I gave him a puzzled look.  
\- Why would I want to do that?  
He sat up straight and shrugged.  
\- You seemed upset when I said we weren’t dating.  
\- Oh, your wolf senses picked up on that, did they?  
\- Look, I really like it when you’re here. It… it clears out the noise in my head, it takes my mind of all the shit, you know. I don’t want you to stop coming here, and if you want us to date, then fine.  
This was probably as close to some kind of affectionate speech I would ever get from Peter, but I couldn’t help but let out a little giggle. He raised his eye brows.  
\- You don’t have to do this, I said and smiled at him, I’ll still come over.  
He turned his body so he was facing me and looked straight into my eyes.  
\- I want to, he said, I want to be able to pick you up from school, and maybe go out some times, you know. I think… I think we should date.  
He blushed like a school girl as he said the last sentence.  
\- Aw, I said affectionately, you’re adorable!  
He sighed and turned away.  
\- Never mind, forget I said anything.  
\- No, really, you’re so sweet. So you’re like… in love with me?  
\- What does it matter? You’re obviously not interested.  
I slided a little closer to him and grabbed his thigh.  
\- Think about it, Peter, isn’t this the exact way you would react and treat me if I said something like that? None of us are very good at this whole emotions-thing.  
He looked into my eyes again. My body temperature rose a little.  
\- I’d love to date you, I said, as long as I don’t have to talk about my feelings.  
He grinned. Peter never smiled, he always grinned. That was one of the things I was attracted to about him.  
\- And you’re parents?  
\- Hey, I said, we’re not getting married, they don’t need to know.  
I leaned forward a bit and pressed my lips against his.  
\- I like you a lot, he said.  
\- I like you too, I replied, but don’t expect me to tell you that all the time.  


**Author's Note:**

> This started out with me having a huge crush on Peter Hale, but grew out to be about more than that. Expect more Beacon Hills High in the next "episode".


End file.
